


we were suppose to paint the canvas

by anonfanfic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonfanfic/pseuds/anonfanfic
Summary: A short drabble about Clarke, Lexa, and some paint.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fic pulled from my Tumblr. Hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Tumblr: @anonfanfic

It was the night before the Ascension Day ceremony. Lexa was sitting with her legs crossed on the hard, stone floor just staring at the large blank piece of parchment. She had to think of something to paint that would serve as her backdrop when she greeted the crowds. 

“Are you coming to bed?” Clarke peeked in the door at Lexa who had her chin resting in her hands. 

“I have to finish this before tomorrow.” Lexa sighed, she reached for the tray of paints that had been brought to her earlier. “Do you want to help?” 

“Is that allowed?” Clarke asked as she slowly walked into the room and took a seat next to Lexa. 

“I’m Heda.” Lexa replied with a sly smile. “This tradition was started by the first Commander, Becca. She designed the flag we now use for Trikru and the other clans now have their own. Each year the reigning Heda creates the symbol that will be used for that year of rule.” 

Clarke nodded in understanding as she picked up one of the wooden paintbrushes. She ran the tip over her fingers and felt the horse hair that made up the bristles. 

“Is this the paint that you use when you paint your face?” Clarke asked, reaching over and dipping her index finger in the black paint. 

“It’s similar.” Lexa responded, the sly smile making its way back to her face as she stared at Clarke’s paint-covered finger. 

“Let me see if I can do it.” Clarke reached up and touched Lexa’s cheek with her finger. Lexa playfully grabbed her wrist to stop her. 

“We’re suppose to be painting the canvas not each other.” Lexa smiled softly at Clarke, her hand still wrapped around her wrist. 

“If you let me paint you then you can paint me.” Clarke offered and wiggled her eyebrows. 

Lexa removed her hand and let Clarke go to work. Lexa couldn’t help but smile as she watched Clarke’s tongue stick out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on her work. When Clarke’s hand went down to the tray again and dipped into the red Lexa stopped her. 

“I don’t wear red on my face.” Lexa laughed, holding her hand away from her face. 

“Artistic interpretation.” Clarke struggled against Lexa’s grasp as she tried to put the red paint on her face.

“I think it’s my turn to paint now.” Lexa reached into the tray with her free hand and took a glob of the orange paint. She easily moved passed Clarke’s defenses and swiped an orange line across her nose. 

“Hey!” Clarke laughed and lunged at Lexa wrestling her to the ground as hands searched desperately for more paint to cover each other with. 

Soon hands were reaching under clothing, paint covering even more of their bodies. Lexa moved in first and captured Clarke’s lips in a passionate kiss. She rolled on top of Clarke and moved her lips over Clarke’s messy skin to her neck. 

Clothing began to fly across the room as both girl’s started to get desperate for a more intimate touch. “Clarke.” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s heated skin. Clarke wrapped her leg around Lexa’s waist and flipped their naked bodies so she was now on top of Lexa. 

“You look like a masterpiece.” Clarke purred as she moved down Lexa’s body. She kissed the top of Lexa’s breasts and the valley between them. Clarke heard Lexa’s deep intake of breath and knew she was waiting for her to move down further. 

Clarke’s lips brushed along Lexa’s stomach as her breathing became more shallow. Lexa needed her and that excited Clarke, a tight knot in her stomach radiating heat to every part of her body. 

“Please.” Lexa whispered as Clarke’s lips kissed her inner thighs. “I need you.”

“I know.” Clarke murmured back and moved her lips to hover over Lexa’s core. 

Clarke bent down and took a tentative swipe with her tongue. She hummed tasting Lexa and remembering how much she craved it.

Lexa’s back arched as Clarke buried her face between Lexa’s legs, no longer able to tease Lexa anymore. 

The noises bounced off the stone walls as Lexa’s fingers tangled in Clarke’s hair. She pushed Lexa further down as Clarke sucked on Lexa’s clit. 

“Yes.” Lexa hissed, her fingernails digging into Clarke’s scalp. She knew her climax was coming as Clarke’s thrusts became faster. 

Lexa’s eyes rolled back in her head as Clarke stopped momentarily, letting Lexa ride the high. Lexa’s voice was hoarse as she called out Clarke’s name over and over. 

Clarke held Lexa’s hips and watched the color fill her checks and flush her bare chest. After a few minutes she slowly kissed back up Lexa’s body and smiled down at her. 

“We were suppose to paint the canvas.”

Lexa could barely open her eyes as she looked up at Clarke. “I think I enjoy this tradition much more.” 


End file.
